


лучше и быть не может

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, St. Petersburg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: — Что, — выдохнул он, — это такое?Виктор — его милый тренер и жених Виктор, любовь всей его жизни, мечта, ставшая явью, вот этот Виктор — улыбнулся ему и крепко прижал дакимакуру к своей груди, пока Маккачин грыз большую картонную коробку, словно это была новая резиновая игрушка.— Это ты! — прощебетал Виктор.__Мы все предполагали, что дакимакуры есть у Юри, но, возможно, все не совсем так.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	лучше и быть не может

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [better than sliced bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356969) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



Юри выронил пакеты с едой на паркет их квартиры. И так застыл в дверном проеме, раскрыв рот в ужасе.

—  _Что_ , — выдохнул он, — _это такое?_

Виктор — его милый тренер и жених Виктор, любовь всей его жизни, мечта, ставшая явью, вот этот Виктор — улыбнулся ему и крепко прижал дакимакуру к своей груди, пока Маккачин грыз большую картонную коробку, словно это была новая резиновая игрушка.

— Это ты! — прощебетал Виктор.

Это был Юри. По крайней мере изображение слишком уж сексуально изогнувшегося Юри в его костюме Эроса, обтягивающем пах теснее, чем в реальности. На щеках этого Юри с дакимакуры светился румянец, а язычок скользил по пухлой нижней губе. Глаза были полны похоти — и заодно, как заметил Юри, были неправильного оттенка карего, — и манили обладателя дакимакуры воплотить все грязные фантазии, которые только придут ему на ум.

Другими словами — это пиздец как _смущало_.

— Зачем ты — как ты — _да где ты вообще_  — **_зачем?! —_** Юри не мог произнесли полное предложение, не мог даже связно _думать_. Он словно наткнулся на Виктора, когда у него на коленях сидел другой мужчина, но этим мужчиной был _он сам_  — нет, эта штука не он. Ну почему это так _странно?_ Это была просто дурацкая подушка, но Юри чувствовал себя… _странно_.

Он схватил с пола пакеты, ногой захлопнул за собой дверь и направился на кухню поставить на стол продукты, краем глаза поглядывая на дакимакуру.

— Я искал тебе удобную подушку для шеи в самолет, потому что, когда мы в прошлом году летали в Китай, ты жаловался на боль. И это всплыло в моих рекомендациях!

— Ты подушку хотя бы купил? — потому что, если Виктор купил эту штуку для Юри ради смеха — что было бы очень по-викторовски, — Юри было _не_ смешно.

— Конечно, купил! — воскликнул Виктор, отбирая у Маккачина коробку и вытаскивая из нее небольшую подушку для шеи нежно-голубого цвета взамен полностью расплющенной хлопковой, которой Юри пользовался. Тот замычал, осматривая куриные яйца и убеждаясь, что ни одно не треснуло, пока он выпадал из реальности.

— Ну… спасибо, — сконцентрироваться на подарке в руке Виктора было тяжеловато, потому что теперь Юри прекрасно мог видеть обратную сторону дакимакуры — где он стоял на четвереньках, выпячивая задницу. Костюм Эроса был как будто нарисован на его теле –он выглядел _слишком обтягивающим_. И разве у него _настолько_ большая задница? Юри поглядел через плечо, чтобы сравнить, и тут же отвернулся, краснея, когда Виктор издал теплый смешок.

— У них свой взгляд на то, как ты выглядишь, — задумчиво сказал он, отстраняя дакимакуру от себя, чтобы насладиться видом. А затем — Юри не знал, был ли Виктор искренен или просто мудачился, — он уткнулся лицом _прямо_ в отставленную задницу Юри с подушки.

Юри _завопил_.

—  _Хватит, остановись!_  — крикнул он, закрыв лицо руками. Виктор рассмеялся на выдохе, через плечо глядя на своего жениха, отказывающегося признавать, что Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион мира, дурачится с его дакимакурой. Юри не желал верить, что все это _вообще происходит_. В их квартире нет этой штуки, и когда он обернется, Виктор будет обнимать Маккачина, а это все просто какая-то злая шутка, которую над ним сыграл его разум.

Юри обернулся как раз когда Виктор сжал задницу дакимакуры Юри и отметил, что на ощупь она почти как настоящая.

Юри завопил еще громче.  
 

* * *

 

   
Дакимакура — или, как ласково назвал ее Виктор, «Юри-2», заодно на ночь выделив ей место на диване, — исчезла на неделю. Юри не знал, выкинул ли ее Виктор или просто спрятал, зная, что иначе Кацуки сам от нее избавится. Он искал и под кроватью, и в шкафу, и в ящике с нижним бельем и носками, и вообще везде, где сам хоть раз прятал плакаты с Виктором и эротику от Пхичита, пока жил в Детройте.

И все равно не мог найти эту хрень.

Паранойя Юри насчет Юри-2 превратилась в глухую тревогу где-то на краю сознания, а затем ее поглотили более важные вещи: например, расширение его русского словарного запаса, изучение дорожных знаков, чтобы перестать теряться после каждого похода в супермаркет и научиться находить их квартиру, и подготовка к надвигающемуся Гран При.

Они с Виктором начали ставить хореографию для короткой программы, заодно пытаясь найти музыку, которую Юри хотел бы использовать в произвольной. После работы они вместе гуляли, заглядывали в магазины, заполняя квартиру бесполезным хламом, который, как считал Юри, мог когда-нибудь и пригодиться. Иногда по пятницам они ходили на свидания, ужинали вместе, распивали бутылку вина, прекрасно зная, что утром им нужно быть на катке, но вместе с этим вообще не парясь.

И в итоге Юри забыл, что Юри-2 вообще существовал. В одно утро четверга, когда он пришел на домашний каток на этот сезон, ему пришлось вспомнить, что _все же существовал_.

— Это пиздец как стремно, — критически высказался Юра, держа Юри-2 на вытянутых руках, словно он убил бы его, если бы был ближе. Позади него стояла Мила, и по ее лицу было абсолютно невозможно понять, _что_ она чувствует. Ей весело? Жутко? Неудобно? По лицу стоящего рядом с ней и тоже смотрящего на Юри-2 Гоши явно читалось, что ему неудобно. Он пытался подобрать какие-нибудь вежливые слова, чтобы не обидеть ни Юри, ни Виктора, потому что ничего приятного про это сексуальное изображение его нового товарища, налепленное на подушку, сказать точно было нельзя.

— Вообще, в Японии эти штуки довольно популярны! Даже не представляете, как сложно найти что-нибудь с ним в костюме с показательных. Они _очень_ редкие, но я все еще хочу найти такую, которая по качеству не уступала бы этой, — размышляя вслух, сказал Виктор и сжал уголок дакимакуры между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Ты хочешь купить _еще?_  — у Милы упала челюсть, на что Виктор только коротко пожал плечами, не отвечая на вопрос. Юри заметил, что Юра начал переворачивать Юри-2, и выронил свои вещи.

Он вскрикнул, вытягивая руку по направлению к болтающим у катка фигуристам, и те подпрыгнули от громкого звука. Юра выронил Юри-2, и Виктор спешно подобрал его, отряхивая попавшую грязь; Юри подошел к ним с красным как свекла лицом, влажным от пота.

— Доброе утро, соня~, — протянул Виктор, помахивая перед его носом Юри-2. — Еще немного, и я бы начал помогать Юри-2 довести его Эрос до совершенства! — шутливо сказал он. В голове Юри беспорядочно носились миллионы вопросов. Где ты все время прятал эту штуку? Что в тебя _вселилось_ , раз ты принес ее _сюда_? Как ты можешь просто помыслить о том, чтобы купить _еще???_

Но сейчас все, о чем он мог думать — то, что Виктор случайно повернул Юри-2 спиной к Миле, Юре и Гоше.

Гоша тихо пробормотал, что ему нужно на лед, и прошел мимо Юри, покраснев и не решаясь даже _посмотреть_ в сторону японского фигуриста.

Юра поглядел на Юри с неодобрением и отвращением, словно это была _его_ вина. Уголки губ Милы наконец растянулись в улыбке, и она уложила руку на бедро и присвистнула.

— Вау, не расскажешь, как заполучить себе такую попку, Юри? — одобрила она, подмигнув. Виктор согласно закивал, легонько шлепнул Юри-2 по заднице и рассмеялся. Юри закрыл лицо руками и тяжело застонал, заглушая звук ладонями.

— Виктор, _почему?_  — спросил он, и Виктор непонимающе вопросительно замычал.

— Что почему?

— Почему _сюда?_  — выкрикнул Юри, чувствуя, как горят щеки. В уголках глаз защипало от слез унижения, но он не отнимал рук от лица. Это просто подушка, он _не должен_ так на нее реагировать. И все же смущение карабкалось по позвоночнику, сгибая его тело, как вянущий цветок.

— Да уж, у нас есть настоящий жирдяй, зачем нам какая-то стремная извращенная — _эй!_ — тирада Юры оборвалась на середине, и Юри почувствовал мягкое прикосновение ладони Виктора к своей голове.

— Юри, — произнес он голосом, полным мягкого беспокойства и волнения, что он сделал что-то не так. Он говорил так осторожно и мягко, успокаивая болезненное смущение Кацуки поглаживанием большого пальца по тыльной стороне его ладони.

Юри убрал ладони от лица, сжимая руки Виктора по-настоящему, и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, просто… Не знаю, зачем тебе эта подушка, но _пожалуйста_ , не делай так больше, — выдохнул он. Он видел мелькнувшее в глазах Виктора сожаление, блеснувшее всего на мгновение, и он крепко сжал руки Юри. Поднес ладони к своим губам, мягко целуя обручальное кольцо, изящно сидящее на его пальце.

— Конечно… Прости, — прошептал Виктор, не отстраняясь от ладони. Он притянул Юри в объятие, целуя его в макушку и в кончик носа, а затем пару раз — в губы.

— Агх, вы не можете прекратить _снова_ быть отвратными с самого утра? — цыкнул Юра. Виктор кинул в него подушкой, но Плисецкий швырнул обратно, и Никифоров быстро словил ее, не дав вновь оказаться на поле. — И убери эту хуйню отсюда! Вымораживает смотреть на _такого_ Кацуки! — заорал Юра, раздраженный извращенностью Виктора, и зло пронесся между парой на лед, чтобы начать разминку.

Мила хихикнула себе под нос, похлопывая Юри по плечу. Она улыбнулась ему и заверила: «все будет хорошо, наше отношение к тебе не изменится».Затем тоже вышла на лед.

Юри вздохнул и поглядел на Виктора, затем на дакимакуру, которую тот прижимал к своей груди, как несчастный ребенок, держащий самую любимую свою игрушку. Шумно выдохнув, он сел на скамью и принялся зашнуровывать коньки.

— …Подушка тебя расстраивает, Юри? — спросил Виктор, когда Юри натянул левый конек.  
Юри взглянул на него.

— А? — спросил он, и Виктор указал на Юри-2 в своих руках.

— Юри-2 тебя расстраивает? — повторил он печально и тихо, глядя на Юри взглядом, желающим проникнуть в истинные его чувства, скрытые за тем, как он отводил глаза и бормотал что-то.

— Я… все хорошо, если ты счастлив, — сказал Юри, путаясь пальцами в шнуровке.

— Давай я, — сказал Виктор, и внезапно ему всучили Юри-2. Юри чуть не завалился назад, когда подушка ткнулась в лицо, и неловко повернул ее, чтобы была видна более пристойная сторона. Виктор сидел перед ним на коленях и снимал второй ботинок, чтобы натянуть конек на его ногу.

Виктор молча начал его шнуровать, улыбаясь своим мыслям, пока Юри прижимал к себе Юри-2. Когда он зарылся в ткань лицом, он почувствовал легкий запах своего одеколона, пропитавший хлопок. При мысли о том, как Виктор брызгает Юри-2 его одеколоном, чтобы он пах, как настоящий, в животе расползлось тепло, и он не знал, как себя чувствовать — смущенным, обеспокоенным или тронутым. Возможно, все вместе одновременно.

— Я больше не принесу Юри-2 в общественное место, — сказал Виктор, затягивая узел на правом коньке. — Хочешь, выкину его…

— Н-нет, это не обязательно, — перебил Юри, пододвигая Юри-2 ближе и глядя на напечатанное изображение. И правда, надо бы взглянуть на ситуацию с положительной стороны. Виктор мог выбрать куда более унизительное изображение, где Юри голый или почти голый, выставляющий напоказ то, что мог видеть только Виктор.  
Все… не так уж и плохо. Могло быть и хуже.

Виктор уложил ладони на колени Юри, медленно кружа по ноге большими пальцами.

— Уверен?

— Ага, — Юри прижал к себе Юри-2, словно доказывая, что не имеет ничего против глупой подушки. Глаза Виктора восторженно расширились, губы расплылись в улыбке в форме сердечка, и он сжал колено Юри.

— Хорошо! — воскликнул он, и Юри улыбнулся, когда Виктор подскочил, чтобы коротко поцеловать его в губы. Тот замычал в поцелуй и отстранился, потираясь носом о нос Юри и мягко улыбаясь. Поглядел на Юри-2 на коленях Юри и прищелкнул языком.

— Удобно, да?

— А? – Юри поглядел вниз на дакимакуру и, _гх_ , может, она и не была не самой непристойной из всех, что он видел, но его все еще смущало смотреть на изображение самого себя, распаленного жаром и желанием. Он поднял взгляд на Виктора, впиваясь пальцами в плюшевую подушку.

— Кажется, — пробормотал он, пожав плечами. Виктор кивнул и потер подбородок.

— Материал очень хороший, — похвалил он. — Мягкий и обнимать приятно. Юри-2, конечно, не хихикает так мило, как ты, когда я нажимаю где надо… — Виктор сжал талию Юри, тыкая большими пальцами ему под ребра.

Юри _взвизгнул_ , почти что пиная Виктора в живот, когда нога машинально дернулась. Отклонился назад, чтобы избежать щекотки, и едва снова не свалился со скамьи, пытаясь закрыться Юри-2, как щитом, когда Виктор навис над ним с игривой усмешкой.

Которая сползла с лица Виктора, когда гулкий голос выкрикнул:

— Витя! Почему вы с Кацуки до сих пор не на льду?!

Они оба обернулись и увидели раздраженного хмурящегося Якова, идущего к ним. Тот уже открыл рот, чтобы отругать Виктора за отлынивание, но тут его взгляд наткнулся на дакимакуру в руках Юри. Он остановился и просто _вытаращился_ на нее.

На лице Якова отразился еще больший ужас, чем на лица Юры, и Юри не понимал, оскорблен он или смущен. После минуты тишины Яков ущипнул себя за переносицу и просто _выдохнул_. Этот выдох был Юри знаком; так он вздыхал всегда, когда Виктор предлагал что-то глупое и безрассудное (то есть часто).

Мужчина развернулся, проворчал что-то про забытые таблетки от головы и усталой походкой отошел от катка, не удостоив их еще одним взглядом.  
 

* * *

 

   
После событий на катке Юри-2 пропал еще на неделю. И Юри снова понятия не имел, куда Виктор его спрятал: он перерыл все подготовленные к стирке вещи, все белье, весь шкаф с чистящими средствами. И не нашел _ничего_. Он был уверен, что Виктор мог собрать себе уже небольшую армию с дакимакурами Юри, а он и знать не знал, где тот их прячет.

«О, да ладно, в Детройте у тебя была ростовая подушка Виктора. Что плохого в том, что у него есть твоя?» — одним вечером прощебетал Пхичит через ФейсТайм. Виктор был в гостиной и, судя по звуку, смотрел телевизор, а Юри только вышел из душа и переодевался в что-то удобное для отдыха.

В последнее время он не носил свои старые пижамы из Японии, как и новые, которые Виктор купил ему в России. Старые футболки и спортивные штаны Виктора были для Юри более чем идеальны, особенно если на них все еще оставался запах его жениха, пусть они и валялись глубоко в шкафу, погребенные остальной их одеждой.

Юри плюхнулся на кровать, отчего ноутбук подпрыгнул, и уложил подбородок на руки.

— Ну, это другое.

— Чем же?

—  _Во-первых_ , она оставалась в общаге. Я не показывал ее друзьям. Во-вторых, я выкинул ее, когда вернулся в Японию, а не цеплялся за нее, как за любимую игрушку. В-третьих, я даже не думал, что заполучу _реального_ , так зачем он купил ее _после_ того, как мы обручились? — выдохнул Юри слегка раздраженно.

— Разве сейчас все не так, как когда он накупил твоих постеров? Потому что он твой самый большой фанат? — заметил Пхичит.

Юри выдохнул.

— Ну… да… но… — он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в одеяло. — Это все равно смущает. Наверное, даже больше. Постеры сделаны профессионалами. А это — _нет_.

— Ну, он же не… ну, понимаешь… занимается с ней сексом или разговаривает с ней вместо тебя, так? — спросил Пхичит.

Юри покраснел, сжимая пальцами все еще влажную прядь волос и размышляя. Ну, нет. Прошлая ночь на кухонном полу показала, что Виктор все еще очень даже предпочитает реального Юри какой-то подушке-копии.

— …Думаю, нет… Он просто обнимается с ней на диване, когда она появляется. Иногда таскается с ней по дому, как с ребенком, — сказал Юри.

— И все? Это не странно. Ты с подушкой Виктора обнимался **постоянно** , нет?

Юри громко тяжело застонал.

— Но это _не то_ , — с нажимом сказал он, но теперь, когда он об этом задумался, то засомневался. Пхичит подумал о том же, вскидывая бровь и призывая японского фигуриста признать, что же на _самом деле_ так беспокоит его в дакимакуре.

…Он же не _ревнует_ к какой-то глупой подушке, да?

— Ююююююриииии~, — раздался голос Виктора из коридора, и Юри поднял голову на звук. — Ты еще не закончил?

— Еще немного! — крикнул он, слыша, как фыркает Пхичит.

— Сказал бы Крис, — пошутил тот, и Юри закатил глаза. Пхичит рассмеялся над своей собственной шуткой, стирая с лица несуществующие слезы и вздыхая. — Это скоро пройдет, наверное. Просто не дай ей себя достать. Это просто предмет мебели с твоим лицом на нем.

— Тебе легко говорить. Тебе не приходится смущаться из-за того, что ты знаешь, что люди хотят видеть твое сексуальное изображение напечатанным на подушке.

— Ты прав, теперь я скорее оскорблен. Я что, недостаточно горяч, чтобы они хотели обнимать мою ростовую подушку? — сказал Пхичит, надувшись, и Юри усмехнулся. Виктор снова позвал его, и Юри быстро попрощался, а затем повесил трубку и направился в гостиную.

Вид Юри-2 в объятиях Виктора, прижимающегося к его груди щекой, его вовсе не удивил. Юри цокнул, секундой позже понимая, что вкус, неожиданно появившийся на языке, был раздражением. Виктор, заслышав звук, поднял взгляд, и его губы расплылись в мягкой улыбке, а взгляд заскользил по телу Юри.

— Я уже говорил, как сильно я люблю, когда ты носишь мою одежду? — спросил он, и Юри почувствовал, как горечь исчезает с языка вместе с улыбкой.

— Может, раз сорок или пятьдесят, — отозвался он, пожимая плечами. Виктор усмехнулся, и в груди Юри расползлось тепло, поднявшееся к щекам.

— Ну, пусть будет пятьдесят первый, — сказал Виктор, выдыхая и не отрывая взгляда от своего жениха. Юри засмеялся, почесывая голову. Поглядел на Юри-2, все еще крепко сжатого в руках Виктора, и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он потянулся вниз, осторожно забрал дакимакуру из рук Виктора, затем не особо осторожно отбросил ее в сторону с глаз долой.

Он забрался в объятия Виктора до того, как его жених успел спросить, что это за резкая смена поведения, переплел их ноги вместе и уложил руку Виктора на свою талию. По телевизору шло какое-то реалити-шоу — на русском, разумеется. Юри не был столь подкован в восприятии на слух, так что почти все, что вопил парень в шоу, пролетало мимо его ушей.

Вскоре он почувствовал губы Виктора, коснувшиеся его волос, и его щеку, прижавшуюся к его голове. Он приглушил звук телевизора и просто сосредоточился на тепле Виктора рядом.  
 

* * *

 

   
Юри прекратил поднимать тему дакимакуры и решил просто ее игнорировать — он должен был так сделать изначально, но был слишком занят отрицанием, чтобы понять это. Юри-2 обычно занимал место на диване, чтобы Виктор мог обнимать его, когда он лежал с ноутбуком и пересматривал видео с тренировок.

Раз Виктор не приносил его в спальню, Юри полагал, что он сможет переносить наличие дакимакуры в их квартире. Тревога, охватывающая низ позвоночника всегда, когда он сидел на диване, закинув ноги на колени Виктору, и пытался сосредоточиться на обычном для вечера среды просмотре фильма, а не на Викторе, прижимающем Юри-2 к своей груди, не уменьшилась, но он полагал, что _со временем_ она уйдет. Наверное.

Они вновь вернулись к максимально нормальной для них жизни, и российские фигуристы тоже не поднимали тему на тренировках. Юра иногда внезапно упоминал Юри-2, просто чтобы побыть мелким засранцем и посмотреть, как Юри краснеет, но обычно только когда на Виктора с Юри находило настроение пофлиртовать. В это время они обвивали друг друга руками, а их сказанные шепотом нежности были скорее слишком громкими «ты милый, нет, _ты_ милый».

Когда Юри листал ленту Инстаграма в одно субботнее утро и по совместительству его выходной, он остановился на запощенной Милой фотографии.

На ней был кровать Милы в ее же квартире. Российская фигуристка прижимала к себе дакимакуру с Сарой Криспино и игриво подмигивала в камеру.

Подпись гласила: « **когда скучаешь по своей милашке @sara-crispino** **».**  
Юри _раскрыл рот_.

Под фото было больше пяти тысяч лайков, а Сара уже ответила «лол я тоже скучаю скажи где мне достать такую с тобой», завершая комментарий эмоджи с поцелуем и сердечком. Следующие три комментарии были от Мишеля, которые по своей длине могли посоперничать с диссертацией о том, насколько ростовые подушки плохие и какой извращенец создал такое непристойное изображение его дражайшей сестры, чтобы он мог надрать ему зад.

Изображение было не плохим — Сара была одета в свободную розовую пижаму, окруженная складками одеяла. Хотя Юри понятия не имел, что было с другой стороны.

И, разумеется, когда Юри кликнул на иконку Виктора, увидев, что она всплыла среди множества тех, кому понравилось фото, он наткнулся на новую фотографию Маккачина, спящего на Юри-2, подписанную как « **макка скучает по папе: (** ». Это было скорее всего тогда, когда Юри пошел за продуктами и потерялся в городе, потому что сейчас Маккачин согревал ему ноги, утыкаясь носом в голень.

— Маккачин, ты знаешь, где она? — спросил Юри пуделя, и Маккачин приподнял голову, глядя на Юри. — Обещаю, я ее не выкину. Просто хочу посмотреть, — и заодно запихнуть в мусорку.

Маккачин, кажется, распознавший истинные намерения Юри за его ласковым голосом, вновь невинно уткнулся головой в ногу Юри. Тот расстроенно выдохнул, но удобнее устроился на диванной подушке и поставил лайк — исключительно потому что Маккачин выглядел на нем мило.  
 

* * *

 

   
— Я крайне разочарован количеством твоих дакимакур в гала-костюме, — заявил Виктор Юри, пока тот варил кофе. Юри не ответил, злясь на Юри-2, удобно устроившегося на коленях у его жениха, пока тот сидел в интернете.

— Может, ни у кого не нашлось времени на них, — все же ответил он, плеснув в кофе Виктора сливками со вкусом фундука и добавляя в него столько сахара, сколько Виктору нравилось.

— Но есть куча подушек с тобой в костюме с короткой программы и с произвольной. И еще в костюмах, которых я ни разу не видел. Хотя от твоего выражения лица на некоторых становится неуютно. Где ты готов расплакаться, — неодобрительно сказал Виктор. Юри расслабил плечи, мешая сливки и сахар уже в своем кофе.

— Кому-то такое нравится. Все это «пожалуйста, будь нежен со мной», наверное? По крайней мере, думаю, это они хотят получить. Может и нет. Это странно. И смущающе. Давай закроем тему и подумаем, что будем есть на обед, — отозвался Юри в неловкой попытке сменить тему.

— У тебя когда-нибудь такая была, Юри? — спросил Виктор. Юри чуть не выронил кружки из рук, но смог быстро спохватиться и только пролить чуточку из своей кружки на стол.

— Нет, — соврал он, вытерев кофе бумажным полотенцем, а затем крепче сжал его в руках и осторожно дошел до дивана, чтобы сесть.

Когда Юри поставил кружку на заваленный почтой столик, Виктор улыбнулся так, словно Юри был самым лучшим человеком на земле. Тот медленно сел рядом с ним и попытался ногой сбить Юри-2 с колен Виктора, причем как можно незаметнее. Виктор вежливо отодвинул Юри-2 на свободное место и отставил туда же ноутбук. Пальцы скользнули по щиколотке Юри, поглаживая вокруг косточки.

— Правда? Вау~, — протянул Виктор изумленно. Юри вскинул бровь.

— Чему ты так удивлен?

— Ну, когда я помогал тебе разбирать вещи, я нашел картонного себя в полный рост, поэтому я подумал… — Юри подавился кофе, и Виктор сжал его лодыжку. — Ты в порядке?

— Т-ты нашел— Я-я могу объяснить…

Виктор просиял.

— Зачем? Я считаю милым, что мой жених — мой главный фанат. Жаль, что я не могу найти такую же с тобой, чтобы у нас были одинаковые фигуры и чтобы мы могли картонно пожениться.

Юри фыркнул в кружку.

—  _Картонно пожениться?_ Это что вообще _такое_?

— Не знаю, — протянул Виктор, трогая мизинец Юри. — Раз мы собираемся пожениться в настоящей жизни, картонные мы тоже должны быть счастливы вместе.

— А картонный я _тоже_ должен победить в пяти чемпионатах мира? — спросил Юри. Губы Виктора растянулись в усмешку, и он ущипнул Юри за большой палец.

— Уже четыре, — напомнил Виктор, и Юри замычал. Виктор коснулся большим пальцем подъема стопы, разминая напряженные места, а затем двигаясь обратно. — Ты бы хотел дакимакуру со мной? — спросил он неожиданно. Юри подавился кофе второй раз.

Когда он все же смог его проглотить, и Виктор заставил его сесть нормально, Юри выдавил, заикаясь: — Н-нет, не хочу, тебя мне достаточно.

— Ты не хочешь обнимать дакимакуру со мной? — обиженно — _на самом деле обиженно_  — спросил Виктор. Юри отвел взгляд и вернулся к своему кофе, не желая отвечать. Неожиданно он почувствовал давление на ноги и поднял взгляд, видя, что Виктор поставил ноутбук ему на икры и открыл страничку, на который было _множество_ дакимакур с Виктором.

— Ну давай~, тут должно быть что-то, что тебе понравится. Давай посмотрим, вот тут я профессор, хотя не представляю, почему. Но вообще мне идут очки. Может, стоит перестать забывать о назначениях врача и купить себе пару. Будем парочкой очкариков, — восторженно рассмеялся Виктор, кликая на дакимакуру него, лежащего на столе и крепко сжимающего в руке линейку, словно он собирался отшлепать человека, держащего его.

— О боже, _нет_ , — вслух простонал Юри.

— Ооо, тут есть даже я в костюме Эроса. Может, эту, чтобы у нас были одинаковые? Хотя мне тогда было пятнадцать, так что не знаю, что и думать. А еще волосы не были такими длинными…

—  _Пожалуйста, хватит,_  — всхлипнул Юри, пораженный тем, что Виктора нисколечко не смущало то, что кто-то нарисовал его в такой непристойной позе в разной одежде, и расстроенный, потому что теперь, если задуматься, он _хотел_ дакимакуру с Виктором-профессором. Он был весьма горяч.

— Хмм, а тут я просто голый… Приятно, что они думают, что меня так наградила природа. Хочешь эту, любимый? — лукаво спросил Виктор, пошло двигая бровями.

В ответ Юри ткнул его под ребра, и Виктор просто рассмеялся.  
 

* * *

 

   
Сара поставила на изображение профиля в Твиттере свою фотографию, где она обнимает дакимакуру Милы.

Эмиль тоже изменил оформление на фото него, держащего дакимакуру с Мишелем.

Мишель просто оставил злобный твит, требующий от друзей сменить оформление и прекратить покровительствовать людям, продолжившим делать дакимакуры с Сарой после того, как он оставил им серьезную жалобу.

Минами гордо загрузил фотографию своего драгоценнейшего дакимакуры-Юри, все еще завернутого в пленку. Юри слишком отвлекся на количество постеров с ним, покрывающее стены спальни Минами, и даже не обратил внимания, что на его дакимакуре Юри одет в ужасный костюм Лоэнгрина из его «темного прошлого».

Кристоф загрузил в Инстаграм фотографию его парня и кошек в море дакимакур с Кристофом. На некоторых из них самые важные части закрывали красные розы, на некоторых у Кристофа было выражение лица такое же, как когда он «зажигал на льду», жадно просящее держащего подушку человека присоединиться и посмотреть.

Кошки Кристофа, судя по всему, совершенно не парились и уже успели превратить в свою кровать дакимакуру с позирующим на льду голым Крисом. С другой стороны, парень Кристофа выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

Пхичит залил в Инстаграм селфи с разными дакимакурами с собой, пока Челестино на заднем фоне смущенно пытался удержать их всех в руках. Еще он почему-то сделал селфи с дакимакурой Сынгиля. Тот пока что не ответил, и Юри полагал, что его либо это не волнует, либо он не хочет признавать, что нечто подобное вообще существует.

— Не понимаю, что происходит, — пробормотал Юри себе под нос, пролистывая ленту Инстраграма и замечая Лео и Гуанг Хонга, тоже сделавших одинаковые селфи с дакимакурами друг друга. Юри поблагодарил Всевышнего, что их подушки были пока что самыми невинными из всех, потому что он понятия не имел, что делал бы, если бы увидел такие изображения юных фигуристов, которые не смог бы развидеть.

Яков доставал Виктора по поводу его прыжков в короткой программе, так что у Юри был небольшой перерыв. Несколько российских фигуристов стояли в углу и переговаривались. Юри понятия не имел, о чем была речь, но он был уверен, что слышал постоянно повторяющееся слово «подушка», и мог только предполагать, что речь идет про дакимакуры.

— Это все твоя вина, в курсе? — фыркнул Юра, подъехав к нему и одарив тяжелым взглядом. — Как будто меня недостаточно раздражало, что меня постоянно тэгают бешеные фанатки, теперь они тэгают меня на фотках с этими отвратными подушками со мной!

А, Юри помнил, что видел **#ВремяОбнимашекАнгеловЮрия** в трендах Твиттера.

Юра цокнул.

— Могли бы хотя бы платить за это. Это _мое лицо_ , — пожаловался он, прислоняясь к бортику. — Клянусь, лучше бы вся эта херня прошла до начала Гранд При. Я _не_ хочу, чтобы в меня это летело, пока я кланяюсь.

Юри извиняющееся замычал, продолжая листать ленту Инстаграма. Виктор запостил очередную фотографию Юри-2, прислоненного к стене, с жалобной подписью о том, что « **Юри-2 нужен Виктор-2, а то ему одиноко, когда меня нет: (** ». Пара фанатов Виктора уже оставила ему ссылки в комментариях. Теперь Юри понимал, почему Юра иногда швырялся телефоном.

— Эй, как думаешь, они сделают такую подушку с Джей-Джеем? — неожиданно спросил Юра. Юри удивленно посмотрел на него. На лице Юры все еще было раздражение, но он явно не был смущен своим вопросом о дакимакуре с Жан-Жаком Леруа.

— А? — выговорил Юри, потому что такое нужно было уточнить.

— Подушка с Джей-Джеем. А если он не сделают, он точно сам себе сделает, эгоистичный уебок.

— Я… наверное? Но я не знаю, на каком сайте они продаются.

Юри заворчал. Не сказав больше ни слова, он отъехал, словно этого разговора и не было.

Юри моргнул на очередной селфи Пхичита, сбитый с толку донельзя.  
 

* * *

 

   
Через две недели Юра загрузил в Инстаграм фотографию, где он избивает подвешенную на веревке дакимакуру Джей-Джея.

В подписи было « **Замена моей груше** ».

Джей-Джей написал «вау, грубо», затем «лололол я точно сделаю подушку лучше #itsJJStyle #идеядляпроекта» и добавил эмоджи с лампочкой.  
 

* * *

 

   
— Юри, вы с Сынгилем единственные, кто не выложил фотки со своими подушками! Даже **Отабек** выложил свою фотографию, а он Инстаграмом-то почти не пользуется! — проныл Пхичит по телефону. Юри фыркнул, спихивая Юри-2 с дивана, пока Виктор отвернулся к микроволновке, где готовился попкорн на киновечер.

— Хорошо, во-первых, это не считается, потому что Отабек с Юрой просто тащили одну из дакимакур с Джей-Джеем по улицам, привязав ее к мотоциклу. Во-вторых, я просто _не хочу_. Пхичит, я думал, ты сказал, что это за неделю уляжется. Прошло _три месяца_.

— Ууупс? — рассмеялся Пхичит.

Юри нахмурился, глядя на лежащего на полу Юри-2. Он раздумывал о том, насколько быстро он успеет схватить эту тупую подушку, добежать до их спальни и выкинуть ее в окно под колеса едущего грузовика так, чтобы Виктор не заметил. Может, если Юри-2 умрет, все вернется в норму.

— Да ладно тебе, Юри~. Это же весело! Все повеселятся и снова станут соперниками. О боже, если мы попадем в одну группу, мы будем **обязаны** сделать групповое фото. Я разошлю всем сообщения, когда выложат распределение.

— Я тут единственный считаю, что все это просто _глупо_?

— Нет, Сынгиль тоже молчит. Но не думаю, что он сможет долго это игнорировать. Я послал ему небольшой подарок~.

Юри подчеркнуто громко застонал в микрофон телефона. Позади него раздалось пищание микроволновки.

— Попкорн готов, а значит наш спор откладывается на потом, Пхичит, — сказал Юри, учуяв запах попкорна в масле.

— Когда вы посмотрите «Король и Фигурист 2»? — жалобно спросил Пхичит, и Юри усмехнулся.

— Никак не найти дешевой копии.

— Чувак, ты **знаешь** , дам тебе две своих! Я сейчас же их упакую, и они придут очень быстро, так что посмотрим его с вами двумя через ФейсТайм!

Юри нервно рассмеялся, глядя на обогнувшего диван Виктора, поставившего попкорн на столик. Он склонился и поднял Юри-2, отряхивая его от пыли и бросая на диван, чтобы продолжить обнимать, пока он переключал телевизор на Блю-Рей проигрыватель.

— Эм, ну… не то чтобы мы _не хотим_ посмотреть его с тобой, просто… киновечера вроде как… наши?

Пхичит замолчал на мгновение. А затем прошептал самым оскорбленным тоном:

— Когда это ты стал любить это «посмотрим телик да потрахаемся», а, Юри?

Юри открыл было рот, чтобы выдавить из себя отрицание, но по экрану пошла заставка, и Виктор попытался притянуть его к себе на колени.

— Пока, Пхичит, — сказал Юри и повесил трубку через мгновение после смеющегося «Пока~» Пхичита. Он бросил телефон на столик и взял попкорна, не особо невинно спихивая Юри-2 с дивана снова, пока поудобнее устраивался в теплых объятиях Виктора и скармливал ему первую пригоршню попкорна.  
 

* * *

 

   
Сынгиль запостил в Инстаграм фотографию своей собаки, спящей на дакимакуре с ним в его цветастом костюме с короткой программы. Он подписал его как « **@** **phichit** **+** **chu** **,** **я хотел ее выкинуть, но раз моей собаке она понравилась, я не** **стану. Больше не шли мне такое** **».**

Пхичит оставил комментарий с сотней эмоджи и подписью «пришлю ей дохренальон подушек».

Юри пожалел Сынгиля с минуту, а затем сдался и рассмеялся.  
 

* * *

 

   
Через две недели, когда он зашел в квартиру и увидел море подушек с Виктором, аккуратно разложенных в гостиной, он понял, что карма — та еще сука.

— Виктор! —  _заорал_ Юри, спотыкаясь о дакимакуру Виктора в нижнем белье расцветки «StammiVicino» и швыряя на пол свою сумку.

— А! Юри! Слава богу, ты здесь! — Юри определенно слышал голос Виктора, но нигде его не видел, кроме как на дакимакурах. Сколько это хотя бы _стоило_? Боже, _сколько_ их здесь. Куда они их всех денут? Как такое вообще _произошло_?

— Виктор, ты где?! — проорал Юри, сталкивая дакимакуру с Виктором-поваром со стола, а затем переворачивая ее и обнаруживая изображения обнаженного Виктора в одном переднике.

— Я превратился в подушку! Только поцелуй истинной любви сможет снять проклятие! Но я не могу сказать, где я, так что придется поцеловать их всех!

Этот подушечный извращенец, наверное, прятался где-то, наблюдая за Юри и уже готовый сделать фотографию.

— Это Пхичит тебя подговорил?! — позвал Юри, проверяя за диваном. Вместо Виктора он нашел дакимакуру с ним в костюме Зимнего Солдата, которая, так и быть, была весьма охуенна, и Юри был готов ее оставить.

— …Нет? — отозвался Виктор удивленным и неискренне невинным голосом. Юри вздохнул, зажимая Зимнего Солдата Виктора подмышкой.

— Виктор, где бы ты ни был, сейчас же выходи, — позвал Юри. Через минуту он увидел, как открывается дверь шкафа дальше по коридору, и оттуда выскочил Маккачин, а за ним вышел и Виктор. Юри присел, обнимая Маккачина, когда пудель подпрыгнул поприветствовать его, а затем поднялся на ноги, неодобрительно хмурясь на Виктора.  
Тот указал на подушку в руках Юри.

— Хочу ее, серьезно, — сказал он, и Юри фыркнул.

— Ну так зачем ты купил остальные?!

— Чтобы ты выбрал ту, которая тебе понравится! Оставшиеся просто отдам Якову. Он говорил, что у него спина от матраса болит, а на этих ему будет удобно спать, — отозвался Виктор, лениво махая рукой.

Юри моргнул.

— Ты словно хочешь _смерти_ Якова от давления.

Виктор издал громкой «пфф», указывая на кучу дакимакур на диване. Сначала Юри не понял, а затем увидел Юри-2, запихнутого в центр и окруженного горячими сексуальными изображениями Виктора.

— Юри-2 встречается с ними всеми, — объяснил Виктор со смешком и подмигнул Юри.

Если бы Юри был шестнадцатилетним Юри Кацуки, он бы сказал «о да, встречаться с двенадцатью парнями, которые все Викторы Никифоровы — моя влажная мечта». Но как двадцатичетырехлетний Юри Кацуки он лишь сузил глаза и произнес:

— Мы вернем их сейчас же.

— Юююююриииии~, — проныл Виктор, явно оскорбленный тем, что Юри не хочет оставлять его дакимакур, кроме той, что с Зимним Солдатом. Юри покачал головой, осторожно откладывая дакимакуру, которую он планировал оставить, и начиная рыться в подушках, беря их в руки.

Когда в руках у Юри оказались чирлидер-Виктор Никифоров, яндере-Виктор Никифоров, и Виктор Никифоров, покрытый какой-то белой субстанцией, о которой Юри не желал думать, он остановился. Это был не Юри-2, но он увидел под подушками свое лицо.

Юри выронил подушки из рук на пол, вытаскивая дакимакуру со своим лицом и обнаруживая, что на ней был не только он, но еще и Виктор. Они оба были в своих гала-костюмах, рука Юри касалась щеки Виктора, а тот обнимал его за пояс, притягивая ближе. Они оба смотрели не друг на друга, а на того, кто держал подушку, но Юри все равно вздрогнул при виде изображения.

Это было определенно лучше всей той херни, что он видел в последнее время в Инстаграме, и половины дакимакур в комнате.

— Эта мне тоже нравится, — плавно сказал Виктор, скользя рукой по талии Юри и прижимаясь щекой к его голове. — Переверни.

— На той стороне мы голые? — спросил Юри сухо.

Виктор поцеловал его в ухо.

— Переверни, и сам увидишь, — жарко и тяжело выдохнул он, и Юри вздрогнул, слегка возбужденный. Он помедлил несколько мгновений, а затем втянул в себя воздух и перевернул подушку в руках, и…

Ох.

Они не были голыми.

Вместо этого дакимакура-Юри был одет в красивый белый костюм, а на голове его была цветочная корона с фатой, а дакимакура-Виктор был одет в превосходный черный костюм с галстуком. Они смотрели не на держащего подушку, лишь друг на друга, и выглядели _такими влюбленными_. Они словно танцевали в воздухе, а сверкание их обручальных колец было выделено нарочито сильно.

— …Мы женаты, — выдохнул Юри. Охренеть. Скоро он будет таким. _Они_ будут ими.

— Ага. Подушечно женаты, — протянул Виктор и усмехнулся.

Несколько минут они просто смотрели на изображение. Или, скорее, Юри смотрел, а Виктор посасывал кожу у него на шее и скользил руками под футболкой. Юри напрягся, зарываясь лицом в подушку, чем удивил Виктора.

— Юри? Что такое, любимый?

— …Ее тоже хочу оставить, — сказал Юри в мягкий хлопок. — Но от остальных сейчас же избавимся. И от Юри-2 тоже, потому что я правда его ненавижу.

Виктор рассмеялся, склоняясь к Юри, когда тот отнял подушку от лица и уложил ее рядом с Зимним Солдатом Виктором.

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился он, продолжая ласково целовать волосы жениха. — Но ты _точно_ не хочешь оставить еще одну? Потому что Зимний Солдат мой.

— Он мой и нет, — отрезал Юри. Виктор поцеловал его ключицу, и пальцы ног Юри сжались на деревянном полу.

— А теперь?

— Все еще нет.

Рука Виктора скользнула под футболку Юри, медленно поднимаясь. Вторая его рука массировала бедро Юри, а его губы коснулись уха Юри, мягко дуя. Тот всхлипнул от прикосновений, и его колени слегка задрожали.

— Теперь? — мурлыкнул Виктор, возвращаясь к местечку на шее Юри, которое он до этого лизал и посасывал. Разок поцеловал кожу, а затем продолжил дразнить языком.

Юри задохнулся, закусывая нижнюю губу.

— Если мы б-будем заниматься этим, то не перед Маккачином, — попытался вывернуться Юри, подавляя стон, готовый сорваться с его губ. Виктор замычал, глядя на Маккачина, который пока что никого не трогал и просто грыз одну из коробок, в которой пришли дакимакуры.

— Хорошо. Вперед в спальню, — сказал Виктор, за пояс отрывая Юри от пола. Юри задергался в его хватке от неожиданности, но тут же рассмеялся, стоило Виктору поспешно добраться до спальни и кинуть его на кровать с громким звуком.

Через два часа Юри выбрался из спальни и обнаружил, что половина дакимакур оказалась разорвана в клочья, пол гостиной был завален хлопком, а Маккачин катался по этому бардаку с невероятно довольным выражением на морде.

Виктор снял фотографию высунувшего язык Маккачина и залил в Инстаграм, чтобы пристыдить.

Этим вечером, пока Виктор не видел, Юри дал Маккачину пять лишних бисквитов.  
 

* * *

 

   
Пережившие «Резню Дакимакур Маккачина» подушки, которые не нравились Юри, были отданы Юре со словами, что Юри знать не желает, что с ними будет, лишь бы они _исчезли_. Позже тем же днем Мила залила в Снепчат фотографию ее, Юри и вроде как Якова, сидящих вокруг костра и жарящих маршмеллоу, подписанную « **избавляются от агрессии :')** ».

Если хорошо прищуриться, Юри мог разглядеть подмигивающего Виктора, горящего в огне. Он не дал Виктору этого увидеть.

Юри развалился на подушках на кровати, пролистывая Инстаграм и дожидаясь Виктора с Маккачином с их прогулки в магазин за продуктами. Его собственное селфи с собой и Зимним Солдатом Виктором набрало десять тысяч лайков, а Мила написала, что есть вариант, где она в костюме Черной Вдовы. Юри заодно увидел выложенную Виктором фотографию, где сам Юри обнимает их парную дакимакуру, повернутую к камере стороной со свадьбой.

Он подписал ее как « **обнимает ее уже четы** **ре часа лолол #беспокоюсь** ».

Кристоф ответил: «может, стоит заканчивать с ерундой про „пять золотых медалей“ и выйти за него уже, чтобы он обнимал тебя :))))».

Пхичит написал «^^^^ВОТ ТАК».

Юри лайкнул обоих.

Он услышал щелчок входной двери в конце коридора. Вскоре за ним — приветственный лай Маккачина.

— Я в спальне! — крикнул Юри до того, как Виктор успел позвать его. Маккачин рванул к нему и прыгнул на кровать к Юри. Тот рассмеялся, когда пудель приземлился и стал облизывать его лицо. Уронил телефон, поглаживая Маккачина по бокам и животу.

— И я по тебе скучал, мальчик, — проворковал он псу. Маккачин растянулся на ногах Юри, давая ему полный доступ к своему животу. Тот усмехнулся и покорно принялся почесывать живот и за ушами.

Виктор зашел в спальню, уже позволив пальто рухнуть на пол и решая подобрать его того, когда захочется.

— Добыл еду для нашего хозяйства, дражайший жених мой, — объявил Виктор, и Юри развел руки в стороны. Виктор улыбнулся и забрался на кровать в объятия Юри. Уложил голову ему на грудь, и Юри вдохнул запах его шампуня, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Спасибо, жених, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Купил печенье?

— Ага.

— А зубную пасту?

— Ммм-хмм, — Маккачин растянулся на их ногах, дыша с высунутым языком и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Они молча лежали, большой палец Юри скользнул по лбу Виктор, убирая челку, и тот закрыл глаза, скользя ладонью по его ноге, чтобы сжать бедро.

— Что? — спросил тот в волосы Виктора.

— Слушать твое сердце, — ответил Виктор, прижимаясь к груди Юри плотнее. — Один из любимых звуков.

— А остальные любимые какие? — спросил Юри.

— Твой смех… твой голос… то, как ты вскрикиваешь, когда я залезаю холодными руками тебе под футболку…

Юри фыркнул и ущипнул Виктора за ухо. Тот рассмеялся, приподнимая голову так, чтобы встретиться взглядом светлых синих с теплыми глазами Юри.

— Давай уберем продукты и посмотрим фильм, — предложил он, и Юри кивнул.

Они полежали еще несколько минут, а затем наконец выбрались из объятий друг друга, и Юри позволил Виктору утащить себя на кухню, крепко сжав его руку.

**Author's Note:**

> (Однажды, когда приходит очередь Виктора стирать, он находит дакимакуру с Виктором-профессором запихнутой за стиральную машинку туда же, где он сам прятал Юри-2. Он не говорит Юри, что нашел ее; он просто улыбается).


End file.
